


Shingeki Shorts

by vorpal_platypus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpal_platypus/pseuds/vorpal_platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various fills written for ask box prompts. Characters and prompt given at the start of each fill.</p><p>Latest: cis-female!Levi is unamused by the revelation cis-female!Irina Smith is the eldest daughter of the distinguished noble family Smith. Irina is somewhat amused by Levi’s first period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rivaille/Petra, anything really

While the others prepare the wagons and the horses, Rivaille finds a quiet corner for himself. He takes his blades out one by one to inspect for nicks and scratches, nose wrinkling when he finds a smudge. He takes out a handkerchief and wipes it clean. 

“Um, are you Captain Rivaille?”

Rivaille pauses to look up. The woman is young with bright eyes and a bright face. Her orange-ish blonde hair catches the sunlight and shines it straight into his eye. He looks away and goes back to inspecting his swords.

“Well, ah, I’m one of the new recruits, and um, I’ve been talking to the other scouts you know, asking them about the expeditions and what they’re like. I want to be ready! So I, I won’t be a burden.” She quiets, looking a little sheepish. Rivaille wonders if she’s done, but she isn’t. “Everyone kept saying you were the best and really amazing so I wanted to ask you about them.

“Oh! I forgot; my name is Petra! Petra Ral. I hope I can help the Scouting Legion succeed.”

Rivaille stays quiet and watches as she grows more visibly nervous; she starts fidgeting, nibbling on the inside of her bottom lip. He sheathes the blade with snap and abruptly stands. The stench of piss and vomit and titan blood clogs his lungs.

“Terrible,” he says and walks away.

He feels a horrible urge to scrub his skin raw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something involving armin studying or reading or some shit to motivate me to study. :P anything can happen he just has to be reading or studying at some point.

Books have become a bit of a rarity since humanity retreated behind the walls. There’s simply more important uses for timber, cloth and livestock than making paper or vellum. However, tucked away somewhere in his home, Armin’s grandfather has kept a few of them safe. They were the first things Armin learned to read.

Today, he found a new book. It’s strange that he would; their home isn’t large and Armin is completely certain he’s explored every square inch of it. Regardless, Armin can tell why his grandfather hid it so carefully. The pages are worn and speckled with worms, but it doesn’t tarnish the smooth grain of the leather binding or the stark color of the ink. How they came to possess such an object is the true wonder.

Armin is curled protectively inside his blankets and props the book up with the windowsill. The sunlight illuminates the pages, and as Armin runs his fingers across the lines-of the ocean? is that what it was called?-he can feel the bite of the press. A huge lake, stretching further than the horizon, filled to the brim with salt and water. Was such a thing possible?

Armin doesn’t know, but he yearns to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something with Mikasa and Rivaille? xD I kinda like the relationship. I mean, it’s not like should be a fluff or something. Mikasa’s feelings for Eren is still unidentified yet, right? She doens’t even know herself…Well, yeah, hope I kinda made some sense.

“What are you doing out so late, Ackerman?”

Startled, Mikasa nearly falls but she doesn’t; she fires a grapple at the last moment and hops the rest of the way down. Once there, she can’t quite look Rivaille in the eye, but doesn’t know if she should salute, so she stands there, awkward and uncomfortable.

“Late night 3DMG practice? Without a partner? That’s dangerous you know.” 

“Yessir.”

Rivaille snorts. He hobbles closer. He might not need a walking stick, but his movements are still stiff and awkward from the splint. 

“Your movements are clean and efficient, but as a result, you fight very directly. You could try more unconventional tactics in addition to relying on just skill.” 

“Yes, sir. I,” she falters a little. A little softer, “I apologize, sir.”

“What are you apologizing for? You’re a dumbass, freshmeat brat, of course you end up doing stupid shit.” He starts back towards the barracks. “Get some sleep Ackerman.”

“Thank you, sir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ERURI please? Erwin disciplining Rivaille

“You could try being more cooperative in practicals.”

“Have you been stalking me?”

“Not intentionally, no,” Irvin says. “But word has a tendency to travel.”

Rivaille sprawls out lazily in the grass. “You people are the fucking worst.”

“I apologize. It appears the others are rather excited for your aptitude scores. Have you given any thought to which branch you’d like to join?”

“No clue,” Rivaille replies. It’s a lie of course, but he doesn’t have to tell Irvin that. 

“Well,” Irvin says, clasping his hands behind his back, “the scouts rely on cooperation and teamwork for the success of our expeditions. Should you require more food for thought.”

Rivaille elbows Irvin in the shin. “Fucker. I didn’t ask.”

Irvin chuckles before falling silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco/anyone; happiness happens
> 
> For the lovely GhostoftheMotif. Please go check out her fic Symptomatology if you like college AUs and Jean/Eren!

Marco _usually_ wasn’t late. Actually, scratch that, because Marco never missed curfew ever because he was _that_ guy. It made Jean sick from how unrelentingly sincere Marco was all the goddamn time, and it certainly wasn’t why he was still outside waiting for him. At least, that’s what he tells himself.

Soon enough though, Jean sees Marco’s silhouette approaching in the darkness, and honestly, what the hell was he even doing out that late when it was raining, the idiot? 

“Jean!” Marco call-whispers, the sound caught awkwardly in his throat. His whole face seems to brighten at the sight of Jean, and Jean hates how watching Marco’s freckles pull taut with his smile makes his insides squirm. “What are you doing still up?”

“I could say the same thing to you dumbass.” Jean squints. Marco is cradling something in his arms. “What do you have there?”

“Oh? This?” Marco’s expression turns sheepish. “Well, I found it, and I think its mother is dead.”

It’s a kitten. It’s the most disgustingly adorable kitten Jean has ever seen, and it makes Jean want to punch it in the face. Marco fucking _would_.

In response, the kitten mews. It’s the most pathetically helpless sound Jean has ever heard in his life.

“What are you doing with a kitten. Where did you even find a kitten. How are you supposed to even feed the stupid kitten.”

“I thought I could just bring it some leftovers or something, at least until I could get it somewhere safe. Don’t you want to pet it?”

As if on cue, the thing swivels its huge, watery eyes to stare at Jean. It’s shivering despite being wrapped in Marco’s uniform jacket, and Jean most definitely does not want to pet it.

“Ugh, just _come in_ already; we’ll figure something out in the morning.”

At that, Marco laughs, leans in close enough for Jean to feel his body heat. “You know Jean,” he whispers, “you’re not as good at being heartless as you think.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Mikasa
> 
> Set during Chapter 37. Potential, though very mild, spoilers.

The 104th is an unusual batch of trainees in many ways. They’re the first to have experienced combat prior to graduation. They’re the first batch in which the top ten near unanimously joined the Scouts instead of the Police, and while that’s certainly odd, it doesn’t compare to the utter oddity that is Eren Yaeger.

“Mikasa,” Levi says. “Use your every ability to protect Eren. I don’t know why you’re so attached to him, but remember to control yourself. Don’t make another blunder.”

He watches guilt flicker across the girl’s face, and thinks _good, maybe she’s learned her goddamned lesson_ , and isn’t she an oddity too. Mikasa Ackerman, top of the 104th cadet class, described glowingly as a once in a lifetime genius by Keith Shardis of all people. Levi’s watched her in action, and he’s inclined to agree. Her movements with the 3DMG are efficient and direct. Given sufficient combat experience, she’ll become a formidable asset to the Scouts, but she’d have to get over her absurd prioritization of Eren Yeager over even her own survival first. 

“Yes, sir. I will make sure there won’t be any.” Her eyes are hard, and she meets his stare without a flinch. As she walks away, Levi can’t help but smile to himself. Maybe she will. 

The graduation of the 104th Cadet Class marked a strange turning point in the Scouts. A Titan shifter, newbie cadets that may actually be more competent than deluded for once, Levi feels like he’s seen it all. As he turns around to face Pastor Nick, pain shoots up his injured leg, and Levi suddenly feels very old but oddly peaceful. The future of the Scouts seems somewhat less bleak than before. Maybe they’ll even survive his inevitable death.

“Hey, keep walking.” He kicks the priest in the back, because fuck him. “I don’t need you getting lost and making extra work for me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jean, jean everywhere everything is okay; SOUNDS LIKE FIX-IT FIC TIME HAHAHAHAajskldfjsdlkf episode 13 _why_

The last thing Marco remembers is a yawning mouth, stinking of rotten blood and gaping like an abyss before him. He wakes screaming, but is he screaming in his dream or in his memory? He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he’s covered in cold sweat and swathed tight somewhere warm and soft.

Opening his eyes, he sees he’s in the infirmary. As he sits up, he braces himself against the bed with his right hand, only to find it isn’t there. His right arm isn’t there. In shock, he clings to the only familiar thing he sees. 

"Jean?"

The other boy jerks awake, long limbs flailing, and he nearly falls out of his chair. Marco wonders how long he’s been sitting there. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I’m fine," Jean says, pulling himself together finally. “I, um, what about you? Well, er, obviously you’re not fine but um, like you know what I meant."

Marco’s right arm is gone. Like this, he can’t use the 3D maneuver gear. He can’t join the military police. At least he thinks, bitterly, he’ll probably get a pension for his service. It’ll help his family, he supposes.

"Oh, shit, you probably want water, right? You’ve been out for so long." He clumsily reaches for the pitcher and cup on the nightstand, but knocks the cup to the ground. Luckily, it’s made of metal and doesn’t break.

"Jean, you-"

"I’m just," Jean says. He stops, body shaking as he tries to hold back a sob. “I’m just really happy okay. I know it’s fucking shitty of me and it’s just awful because you always wanted to go into the military police and now you can’t but I’m still so fucking happy, okay.

"I’m just happy you’re still here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I fic'd for insomniatakesover. The prompt was the lovely fanart you can see here: http://insomniatakesover.tumblr.com/post/56132298604/some-eruri-for-vorpalplatypus-uh-more
> 
> Note the rating change.

Erwin does this sometimes, usually after an expedition gone wrong or a meeting gone sour. The thing that’s always constant is Levi’s presence. Whenever Erwin thinks he’s fucked up, fucked up in front of Levi and somehow hurt him, he does this like some sort of crap apology because they’re both shitty saying things when they could do something instead. It’s an apology Levi doesn’t have the heart to deny, and it’s why Levi is atop his desk with his thighs spread wide and pants undone as Erwin slides his lips around the head of Levi’s cock.

He curls his fingers in the hairs at the base of Erwin’s neck, not pushing him down or pulling him away, just a warm weight to reassure him he’s there. He doesn’t close his eyes, though Erwin does because they’ve done this and played this game so many times that Erwin’s better off going by touch than sight. He watches as inch after inch disappears behind Erwin’s lips, stretched wide and white, and lets out a sigh for the two of them when Erwin reaches the base.

Erwin slips his arm under Levi’s leg and braces his hand on Levi’s thigh. He swallows carefully, and at that Levi groans and his eyes flutter shut. He digs the heel of his boot into Erwin’s back and tightens his grip in his hair as Erwin pulls back, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin carefully, like he calculated in his head how to suck a cock exactly the way Levi likes and wants it.

As Erwin pulls away, he adds his hand, and the skin on palm and fingers are rough from the 3DMG and dry unlike the wet heat of Erwin’s mouth and the contrast feels good, so good Levi grips the desk with his other hand so tight his knuckles go white to keep from shoving his dick in deeper. He opens one eye to take a look at Erwin. His cheeks are pinkish, lips flushed and puffy. Erwin looks right back at him, a glint in his eye as he breathes in deep and Levi knows exactly what he’s going to do the-

“You fucker!” Levi snarls, except the words get caught partway out of his mouth. Erwin hums in amusement, sending a shudder up Levi’s spine. He slips back a few inches, tonguing the underside of Levi’s cock, before sliding back down and sucking so hard Levi’s vision goes white.

“Asshole, I’m going to-” Levi grabs a fistful of Erwin’s hair and drags him off, just in time for him to come all over Erwin’s face.

They’re both breathing hard, trying to steady themselves before saying anything. A white glob drops from Erwin’s eyelash onto his cheekbone, and Levi moves his hand to cup Erwin’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against his come splattered over Erwin’s face. He pulls Erwin close and leans down like he’s about to kiss him, but he licks the bitter mess away instead. He hates messes, but it’s worse when Erwin’s one.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he says quietly into the crook of Erwin’s nose, his touch surprisingly gentle. He slides his hand down towards the wet patch of Erwin’s uniform pants.

“My turn now.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are Homestuck, LeviHanji! I’m not a Homestuck, but thankfully I have plenty of friends who are! Minor spoilers if you haven’t read the side story with Ilse Langer’s notebook.

Hanji flips a shit the first time they capture a titan. They set it up in one of the barrack courtyards after wheeling it in, and Levi considers it a minor miracle none of the scouts that dragged it back inside the walls lost a limb. He leans against a wall and stares impassively as Hanji scribbles into a notebook.

"I thought you were going to run experiments on the damn thing, not ignore it and write in a notebook."

"I’m getting there, I’m getting there. Science is delicate, unlike you.”

Levi twitches, but he doesn’t comment. Instead, he asks, “What is even the point of all this stuff?” He pokes a tuning fork with the toe of his boot. There’s a whole set of them lined up in a row on the ground.

“Hey! Don’t kick them out of order!” Hanji looks up for the first time in the past ten minutes. “I’m doing sensory tests, to answer your question.”

“Why?”

“Those notes that we found; the ones by that person from the 34th expedition. You know, with that mention of the talking titan.”

“Didn’t they get confiscated?”

“I’m not that stupid,” she sniffs. “I made sure I had a copy before I turned it in. Anyways, I’m testing their hearing. Each of the tuning forks vibrates at a specific frequency when struck, so I’m using them to determine the range of frequencies they can hear. If they can communicate with people, then their range has to overlap with ours, but maybe not very well, which could be why we’ve never been able to do so before. But they’ve never been seen communicating with each other to coordinate, so why would they even have vocal cords capable of human speech in the first place? Depending on my results, I may or may not revise my hypothesis, but if their hearing is similar to humans, would that extend to the rest of their senses? And if it does, what does that imply about their origins?”

She pauses, taps her pen to her lip. “I don’t know if I like where that’s going,” she says with a nervous laugh.

“Uh-huh,” Levi says.

“You’re not even listening,” she pouts. “You don’t even care.”

“I’m listening,” Levi lies, and his glazed over expression gives it away. “I just don’t … get it.”

“I could explain it to you!”

“No thanks.”

Hanji lets out a sigh. “I guess there’s no helping you,” she bemoans, picking up a tuning fork. She strikes it against her palm and holds it up against her ear, about half a foot away but still way too close for Levi’s taste.

“You can’t be ser-” Levi cuts himself off as Hanji strides towards the titan. She is. Of course she is. She always is.

Hanji strikes it again and holds near the titan’s ear. Frowning, she strikes it again, holding it somewhere a little different, tilts her head so she can look at the titan’s face just as it opens its mouth and Levi tackles her out of the way when its jaws snap shut.

“What,” he coughs as he tries to detangle his limbs from hers, “the shit was that, glasses freak? What are you, suicidal?” He shakes her by the shoulders. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Isn’t that what you’re there for though?” Hanji looks up at him, isn’t that a refreshing change, but her expression is so earnest, so confused that Levi doesn’t get something so simple because it’s so obvious. Levi rolls off her and covers his face with his hands. He can’t deal with this. He won’t ever be able to deal with this.

Dragging himself and Hanji to their feet, he grabs her by the collar of her shirt. “We’re going. No ‘experimenting’ until I’ve gotten Erwin to clear a fucking babysitting squad for you.”

“But now we’re leaving Cronus alone!”

“You  _named_  it?”

“I had to! I was going to learn things from Cronus, and once I’d knew enough we’d be friends because that’s what friends do. Friends know things about each other, and they don’t call each other its; they call each other by their names.”

 _Sometimes_ , Levi thinks.  _Sometimes_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cis-female!Levi is unamused by the revelation cis-female!Irina Smith is the eldest daughter of the distinguished noble family Smith. Irina is somewhat amused by Levi’s first period.

”You didn’t fucking tell me you were a noble.”

Irina coughs into her fist. “Ah. I simply did not find my family history to be particularly relevant?”

Levi squints. “I dunno. Kinda would’ve changed things if I knew I was signing up for a death wish because of a fucking noble.”

"Would it really have changed that much?"

Levi considers it for a moment, considers Irina. “You’re different,” she admits. “You’re not like the others.” Levi grew up in the inner city slums and saw plenty of processions of wealthy and noble women. She remembers other girls selling their hair one winter for noblewomen’s wigs. Levi remembers being bitter and hungry because her hair wasn’t the right color that year to be worth anything. Irina has her hair cropped short and neat. It does nothing to hide the sharp, almost mannish, angles of her cheeks, jaw or brow.

"I suppose that’s a compliment, coming from you," Irina laughs, though her expression grows distant. "Mother and father were always frustrated with me as a child."

"Why?"

"Too strong-willed. Controversial opinions. Never behaved myself properly enough to entice a good marriage for my family." Irina shrugs. "They were furious when I enlisted. Only sons would even consider the military, and even then it was strictly to reap benefits and curry favor through the military police. For a daughter to join the Scouting Legion … I believe you could imagine the scandal."

"Nobles are strange."

"We are indeed," she murmurs.

*

"By the fucking walls, who the shit thought this was a good fucking idea, fucking shit fuck!"

Irina cringes at the tirade, but glances over her shoulder at Levi, who is curled up rather pathetically on her bunk. 

"Are you alright?"

"Like fuck I am," Levi moans into her pillow. "The whores always complained about how shitty bleeding was because then they couldn’t work, but they never said anything about it hurting like someone’s stabbing me in the fucking gut."

Oh.  _Oh_. 

"Is this," Irina says, "your first time?"

"I wonder. I’m only complaining about something I’ve never felt before.”

"There’s no need to be harsh. I thought that by your age you’d already be familiar, but I believe your erratic food intake delayed it. Now that you receive regular rations, it’s no longer an issue."

"I don’t care. I just never want this to happen again.”

Irina smiles in amusement. “That’s not a wish anyone can grant, I’m afraid. Unless you’d rather be-“

"I know. I know, okay. Didn’t you hear me; I learned about this shit from whores."

Irina sighs, but pulls open a drawer to take out a mug and a small sachet. “I’ll be back in a moment,” she says, and goes to fill it with hot water.

When she returns, she sits down next to Levi and rubs her back soothingly. “Sit up. I’ve something for you.”

"What."

"I find drinking something hot to be helpful for the pain," she says. 

Levi sits up and takes the cup. She sips it. 

"It tastes like pisswater."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me at theplatypusquacks on Tumblr!


End file.
